


Вишня и снег

by Poloz



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, Pre-Canon, Present Tense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poloz/pseuds/Poloz
Summary: Иногда Джек Фрост приносит зиму туда, где её никогда не бывает.





	Вишня и снег

Тонкая кисть порхает по белой бумаге, оставляя за собой черный змеящийся след изящных знаков. Из чуть приоткрытых губ вылетает и тут же рассеивается облачко пара – хоть и удивительно мягкая выдалась в этом году зима, но все же это зима, такая, какая бывает только в этих краях: густо-снежная и терпко-влажная.  
Девушка, сидящая на веранде почти игрушечного, словно бы сложенного из бумаги, домика, вздыхает и откидывает со лба длинные белые пряди. Она критически смотрит на аккуратные черные столбики знаков на бумаге, думая, стоит ли переписать или оставить как есть. Затем откладывает кисть в сторону и протягивает руку, чтобы взять листок. Но внезапный порыв ветра подхватывает тонкий легкий лист.

\- Что? Ой! – девушка взмахивает руками, пытаясь схватить бумагу, но та ускользает из её пальцев и улетает за пределы веранды. Взлетают и опадают крыльями рукава широкого голубого одеяния. Девушка вздыхает, наблюдая, как листок, кружась, улетает дальше. Вдруг она улыбается. Ветер принес с собой соленый вкус нездешнего моря и тихий смех. 

\- Джек Фрост! – кричит она в притворном гневе, и из-за тонких деревьев выходит смеющийся худощавый парень. В одной руке у него деревянный посох, а в другой － белый лист с черными знаками.

\- Что ты себе позволяешь? – несмотря на гневный тон вопроса и грозно сведенные к переносице брови, девушка широко улыбается.

\- Немного веселья, Юки*, - Джек поднимается к ней и аккуратно возвращает лист на место. К её удивлению, знаки не расплылись, и даже бумага не помялась.

\- Будь моим гостем, - она указывает на место напротив себя, и парень садится на пол веранды за маленький столик.

Девушка тихо хлопает в ладоши, и со стола исчезают письменные принадлежности, и на их месте появляется небольшой глиняный чайник, блюдце со сладостями и совсем маленькие чашечки.

\- Давно тебя не было видно, - она берет чайник и наливает ароматно пахнущий настой в одну из чашечек. Рукава чуть сползают, обнажая хрупкие запястья с почти прозрачной кожей.

\- А ты соскучилась? – с улыбкой спрашивает Джек, с интересом наблюдая за её действиями, а затем разглядывая странный наряд собеседницы. Длинное одеяние из голубой ткани, украшенной серебряными стеблями бамбука, широкий пояс с узором из цветов – прежде он не видел, чтобы люди так одевались. Когда она двигалась, казалось, что стебли бамбука чуть колышутся на ветру. Джеку нравилось разглядывать непривычный наряд девушки, каждый раз когда он прилетал сюда.

\- Эта земля по тебе соскучилась. И дети, конечно. В этом году уж очень мало снега, - она осторожно протягивает ему чашечку, и он принимает её, делая первый глоток. 

\- Земля соскучилась, надо же, - усмехается он.

\- Ты понравился этой земле, я уже говорила, - она равнодушно пожимает плечами. Все её движения плавны и изящны, но Джека не обманывают ни эта медлительность, ни хрупкость. Он слишком хорошо помнит, как не по-женски сильная тонкая рука схватила его за шиворот, когда он решил развлечься, впервые попав сюда. И острые длинные когти, приставленные к горлу, он тоже помнит. С тех пор между ними установился негласный договор – он не приносит снег, когда не время, она же пускает его на свои земли.

\- Расскажи мне, где ты был, - неожиданно просит Юки, и в золотых глазах загорается огонек. – Я так редко покидаю пределы острова.

\- Ты мне не поверишь – я был в такой огромной стране! – голубые глаза тоже горят. - Столько простора для веселья и столько снега! Никогда не видел таких огромных снежных полей, даже дома. И люди там, кажется, совсем не боятся холода. Даже дети. Особенно дети… - вдруг Джек словно бы спотыкается и умолкает.

\- Но даже там тебя никто не видит, да? – сочувственно спрашивает девушка. За несколько десятилетий их странной дружбы она научилась понимать переменчивое настроение озорного духа.

\- Да, - кивает он и опускает взгляд. – Что бы я ни делал…

\- Ты удивительное существо, Джек. Ты можешь наслаждаться компанией таких, как ты – бессмертных, могущественных – но всё равно тянешься к людям.

\- Ты не понимаешь! – он вскидывает голову, и в его голосе звучит старая обида. – В тебя-то верят.  
\- С чего ты взял? – она недоуменно изгибает белую бровь.

\- Я видел храмы с изваяниями лис. Не только здесь, но и на других островах. И людей… они молились.

\- Ах, вот оно что, - Юки прикрывает губы неизвестно откуда взявшимся веером, чтобы скрыть мимолетную усмешку. – Джек, люди не всегда верят в тех, кому они молятся.

\- Но зачем тогда… – парень хмурит брови, такие же белые, как у нее.

\- Затем, что их так научили в детстве. Или потому что это составляет часть их традиций. Или им просто не с кем поговорить о том, что тревожит сердце. Люди приходят в храмы по разным причинам. Но лишь единицы – потому что действительно верят в нас.

\- И ты их всех слышишь? – изумленно спрашивает Джек.

\- Нет, что ты, - она смеется, снова прикрываясь веером. – Инари, наверное, слышит. Но то - Инари. Она особенная. А я – просто лисица. Белая, да, но одна из многих лисиц.

\- Где же твой хвост? – улыбается Джек.

\- Там же, где мои уши и лапы, - нарочито серьезно отвечает девушка. – Спрятаны в дупле священного дерева.

\- Но ты показываешься людям, и они тебя видят.

\- Джек, большинство меня просто не замечает. Они идут, уткнувшись в свои игрушки или просто в землю, и проходят мимо чудес. Что там белая лисица – они и мимо дракона пройдут, не удостоив того взглядом. 

\- А дети? – ему не интересно слушать про взрослых, он уже сам понял, что от них ничего не дождешься.

\- Да, дети, - её глаза неожиданно теплеют. – Дети меня замечают, радуются, а некоторым удается коснуться хвоста белой лисицы. Всего на миг, но и этого бывает достаточно.

\- Вот видишь, - упрямо заключает парень. – Всё-таки люди кое-что для тебя значат.

\- Ты невыносим! – она тихо фыркает в раскрытый веер. – Это моя задача – нести людям хорошие знаки. Но я могу обойтись и без них.

Джек ничего не отвечает, глядя на чашку в руке. Вдруг ветер легко касается его волос, а в чашку медленно опускается светло-розовый лепесток. Парень поднимает голову и недоуменно смотрит на цветущее дерево.

\- Что? Но зима ведь…

\- Мне нравится, когда цветет вишня. Поэтому здесь и зима ей не помеха, - Юки снова прячет улыбку за веером. – Ты знаешь, жители этой страны верят, что лепесток, упавший в чашку – это очень добрый знак.

Вдруг девушка становится серьезной и кончиками пальцев касается ладони Джека, отчего тот вздрагивает.

\- Знаешь, у тебя скоро начнется удивительная судьба. Мне даже немного завидно, ведь мне такой не видать.

\- Ты гадала? – он пытается отшутиться, но всё же ему становится не по себе от взгляда золотых глаз.

\- Нет, - она снова чуть приподнимает уголки губ. – Я просто знаю.

Неловкость момента прерывает появление оранжево-белой рыбки, плывущей по воздуху, словно в воде. Джек смотрит на нее, раскрыв рот. Даже здесь он не видел ничего подобного. Тем временем рыбка роняет девушке на колени маленький свиток и повисает в воздухе. Юки быстро развертывает свиток и пробегает глазами.

\- Что там? – любопытство как всегда берет верх над вежливостью.

\- Кидзимун** приглашает меня на фестиваль зимней вишни. Через три дня.

\- Передай ему, что я приду, - обращается она к рыбке, и та, вильнув хвостом, уплывает прочь.

\- А, старый знакомый, - усмехается Джек. – Хочешь, я доставлю тебя туда?

\- На ветре? – с тихим смешком спрашивает девушка. – Ну уж нет. Лисьими тропами может и медленнее, зато приятнее.

\- Как знаешь, - равнодушно пожимает плечами парень, и Юки подозрительно щурит глаза.

\- Я бы не советовала тебе там появляться. Кидзимун всё еще не простил тебе ту выходку в середине весны.

\- Но это было пятьдесят лет назад! Он до сих пор злится?

\- Да. И твое счастье, что он пока не может покинуть пределов Рюкю***. Иначе тебе бы не поздоровилось.

\- Не может? – в глазах Джека загораются знакомые озорные огоньки, и Юки обреченно вздыхает.

\- Я тебе этого не говорила.

***

\- Я рад, что ты нашла время, - говорит мужчина с ярко-рыжими волосами и протягивает своей собеседнице чашечку, наполненную пряным напитком.

\- Есть предложения, от которых не могут отказаться даже лисицы, - девушка осторожно принимает чашечку и делает маленький глоток.

Под лучами слишком щедрого для зимы солнца она чувствует себя неуютно, но не показывает этого. Да и место, пусть и под цветущей вишней, залитой солнцем, её нервирует. Сколько же здесь людей!

\- Я слышал, на Мацумаэ**** видели Джека Фроста, - он начинает издалека, чтобы не спугнуть собеседницу.  
\- И где ты это слышал?  
\- Лисица на хвосте принесла, - мужчина усмехается, а Юки украдкой вздыхает.  
\- В моих землях всё еще настоящая зима. Сейчас можно.  
\- А я-то думал, ты мой друг, - шутливо обвиняет её Кидзимун.  
\- Так и есть, - она кивает и пристально смотрит мужчине в глаза. – Но и он – мой друг.

Мужчина явно хочет что-то сказать, но вдруг ветер взметает его длинные волосы. Ветер приносит с собой вкус нездешнего моря, чей-то смех и снег. Много мягкого пушистого снега. Люди удивленно вскрикивают, подставляют ладони тающим снежинкам. Юки поднимает взгляд и успевает заметить мелькнувшее в небе синее пятнышко.

Кидзимун, тихо выругавшись, вскакивает и взлетает вверх. Девушка провожает его завистливым взглядом. Она летать не умела.

Потом она смотрит на людей. Они выходят из-под цветущих вишен, забывая про свои игрушки, протягивают руки к падающему с неба чуду. Их лица светлы, и видно, как уходят тяжелые мысли и потаенные страхи. Малыши, которые еще никогда не покидали пределов острова, радостно смеются и ловят снежинки. Они никогда не забудут этот день – когда вместе с лепестками вишни на землю падал снег.

Юки улыбается, и даже вернувшийся ни с чем, а потому озлобленный, Кидзимун не может погасить этой радости.

\- Люди верят, что упавший в чашку лепесток – это к добру. А что если это снежинка? – она смотрит на Кидзимуна, лукаво прищурив глаза.

\- У тебя звезды в волосах, - тихо смеется белая лисица и касается рыжих прядей хранителя Рюкю. И он почему-то смеется вместе с ней, глядя на снег и позабыв про ярость. 

Они смеются и, кажется, ветер и снег смеются вместе с ними.

______________  
*Юки (яп.) – снег  
**Кидзимуна – духи старых деревьев в мифологии острова Окинава.  
***Рюкю – государство, существовавшее на острове Окинава.  
****Мацумаэ – так раньше назывался остров Хоккайдо.

Белая лисица, бякко – вид лис-оборотней. Считаются спутниками богини Инари. Увидеть их – добрый знак.

**Author's Note:**

> Ещё опубликовано тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/485748


End file.
